russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ZTV 33 opens 3 new shows this May
April 25, 2017 ZTV 33, the top-rating and fledgling UHF interactive TV station based in Ortigas, Pasig City, unveiled its weekend line-up with three new shows - a youth-oriented informative tele-magazine lifestyle show, a rhythmic musical talk show and a sing-along karaoke game show. In a news conference last Saturday (April 22), the country's third-biggest UHF network introduced Kira's Style, The R&B Show and WeSing. Kira's Style, directed by Babeth Lati, will start airing on May 5, while The R&B Show is set to premiere on May 6 and WeSing premiered on May 7. Kira Balinger (school uniform) of 'Kira's Style' Teen actress Kira Balinger will host her newest youth-oriented informative tele-magazine lifestyle show Kira's Style will air every Friday, 9 to 10 p.m. Kira's Style catered to a wider audience and appeal to the younger crowd. Every week, she invites her special guests to her show to feature and make beautiful lifestyle from her brands where she learn about the latest trends and products in fashion and beauty, health, make-up, fitness and wellness, K-12 basic education, cosplayers, movie and book reviews, plants, pets, toys, dolls and bears, watches, music and CDs reviews, sports, school supplies, pop culture, obstacle course, merchandise and arts and crafts. All of her trends are usable and practical, and often they can be used as its decorations, plus personalities and industry people. Viewers learn tips and trick to decorate their creatively by watching this show, plus a live performance set in a center stage featuring your favorite young talented artists. Balinger said: "This is essentially an informative tele-magazine lifestyle show. It learns about tips of lifestyle, where she discover the program." Duncan Ramos and Jimmy Bondoc of 'The R&B Show' The R&B Show: Ramos and Bondoc, ZTV 33's newest rhythmic musical talk show, marks a newest tandem of Duncan Ramos and Jimmy Bondoc as their hosts. The show premiered on May 6, Saturday, 8 to 9 p.m. “From the FM radio talk show to a television rhythmic musical talk show, We are excited to venture into this new chapter in our life as TV musicans,” the newest television duo said during an exclusive interview with the ZOE management. “We would be talking about practically everything under the sun—on the lighter side of life. And, best of all, we would be sharing our music and promote OPM (Original Pilipino Music),” the tandem said. “It’s going to be one wacky, fun and happy Saturday evening sojourn with avid TV viewers and music lovers.” Ramos and Bondoc are both singers, songwriters and musical arrangers rolled into one, which will be the center of attraction. They are also concert producers. Ramos is the R&B pop singer who came from the premier pop and R&B band South Border, and Bondoc is an acoustic musician who is known for his original hits The Man I Was With You, Akin Na Lang Sana Siya ''and ''Let Me Be The One. Their musical talk show is about them being themselves, talking about having fun and belting out a song every now and then for their devoted listeners. The musical talk show will feature a special live performances and singing gigs, the hosts and guests perform their songs of the audience received via text messages and phone calls. With acoustic and vocal artists at their best. Alvin Pulga of 'WeSing' On the other one, WeSing, the newest sing-along karaoke game show based on the sing karaoke and karaoke record and sing song with the pocket version, which is hosted by Alvin Pulga. This will premiere on May 7, Sunday, 8 to 9 p.m. WeSing ventured into Philippine television as the new style Karaoke software, outstanding from others. Make friends, sing with contestants, share songs and become pop-star. The voice effects will surprise you in the same time and sing your songs. Let's start the new journey in WeSing!: new tuning mode, popular singers, the hottest Live Stream. New songs update every day. Record your performances on every favorite song and make you shine like a star. With Sing Karaoke & Online Song Recording, You can: sing, record, share – karaoke style. Massive Instrumentals, the huge high-quality library covers hit songs; DIT MV, make your own MV of your karaoke slideshow; Powerful Tuning Menu, just move your finger to adjust the tune as you like; Gifts, can't help supporting wonderful songs?, send the singer gifts, you can also see who have sent you gifts, catch the chances to meet them; Sing with Celebrities, WeSing supports duets with celebrities. You can duet with celebrities or your friends "Together" regardless of distance; Album, make albums for your own songs. In WeSing, everyone can be a star; Message, direct messages make us know more about each other, you can talk privately and freely with others in WeSing. Other: Intelligent search function to help you find all of your favorite songs Add effects to your recordings like echo, reverb. Have fun with your friends by Online Scoring and online recording sharing. Viewing comments or interacting with other audiences on the screen while listening to the song is a new hit service. Much more joyful than before. Pulga will offer WeSing - Sing Karaoke & Song Record application which can record your performances on every favorite song and make you shine like a star. New karaoke tracks release on a daily basis: you’ll never run out of songs to sing. Just choose the song you want to sing and your voice will be mixed with the song just like you are recording in a professional studio. ZTV station manager Jonathan Jabson dominated that his network's programs will continue to target not only for young, mature and old but also for all-male audience, where he stressed that the network's ratings will continue to dominate the emergence of UHF competitors a run for their moneymaker. Jabson said it was already a belief that ZTV 33 managed to make its presence felt in the television industry and a P300-million loan to acquire new equipment, including OB vans that could help to improve its news coverage and compete with rivals UNTV 37 and Net 25. "Channel 33 is still the religious, interactive and entertainment network recently ventured into millennials, interactive broadcast and online media to come up with not only good and entertaining programs, but also a solid and value-oriented programs," Jabson added. "Most of our shows will continue to perform as well, the brightest talents and stars continues to dominate a household name and continues to reign in Philippine television with the big matches in basketball, boxing, billiards, horse racing, motoring and MMA that will dominate the male audience." Jabson said ZTV 33's strength remains the areas of sports, music and entertainment, which is also known as the home of the PBL and NBL. With ZTV’s reputation is a huge hit, thanks to their obsessive commitment of sporting events. "We continue to develop these areas and continuously create innovative, interactive and trend-setting programs that will continue to entertain," he said. "We are marking a significant milestone once more in the life of ZTV 33 as we're coming up with new shows." Based on the data from Kantar Media for April 2017, ZTV 33 is seen by more viewers than any other local TV station as it retained its No. 3 in the ratings, behind UNTV and Net 25 along with BEAM are the UHF competitors in viewership, with 25% total day audience share, thanks to the PBL and NBL games and the music-oriented and entertainment programs. ZTV also has 5 UHF origianating TV stations and 5 UHF relay TV stations, 5 FM and 4 AM radio stations nationwide. 'Live premiere telecast in Kira's Style (May 5, 2017)' :(fitness summer) :Host: Kira Balinger (black sando) :With guest host for fitness: Steven Silva :Episode #7 | 7 Deadly Signs of Relationship Limbo (Kayo Na Ba?) | Jinrilationships - YouTube :Episode #9 | 4 Reasons He May Not Be the One | Jinrilationships - YouTube